Lid de juglaría
by La Sonrisilla Canaria
Summary: No soy el más indicado para esclarecer lo que sucedió, siendo sincero. Lo mío son las confecciones y la deslumbrante expresión artística textil. Sin embargo, me sorprendió. Estaba fuera de sí y, al mismo tiempo, rota por dentro. Era una mezcla un tanto confusa. Constataba su ausencia; esperaba, anhelante, su aparición. Jamás comprenderé los menesteres juglarescos y sus lides.


— Querida amiga mía— comencé con voz tenue— , ¿podrías estarte quietecita de una vez?

No pude evitar hacer notoria mi exasperación, mientras me apartaba y exhalaba un profundo suspiro. Si continuaba a este ritmo, no lograría obtener sus medidas y entregaría con retraso mis otros encargos.

Ella me devolvió la mirada tras unos instantes, ligeramente desconcertada.

— ¿Por qué has parado? ¿Ya tienes todo?— antes de que pudiera siquiera responder, mi amiga bajó del taburete de un ágil salto y me dedicó una sonrisa— . ¡Estupendo! ¿Sabes? Se me estaba haciendo eterno esto, tanto como la lista de pretendientes a los que les dio calabazas la marquesa. ¡Necesito estirar las piernas! ¡Hay tanto que hacer! Ya sabes que esta tarde voy a estar algo liada, ¡pero valdrá la pena! ¡Ya lo creo! ¡Le cerraré el pico a ese bocazas de una vez por todas! ¡Se verá ridiculizado, sí, por mí, durante semanas, días y horas! ¡No habrá descanso para él!— estalló en sonoras carcajadas— . De eso yo, puedes estar seguro, ¡personalmente me encargaré! ¡Su boca llegará hasta el suelo de la impresión! ¡Y será, al fin, presa de la humillación! ¡No es más que un talerdo mequetrefe altanero y con delirios de grandeza! ¡Pero esta tarde seré yo la mejor y tragará el polvo sin sutilezas! ¡Yo misma se lo haré tragar, fíjate! ¡Le abriré esa bocaza suya tan grotesca y se la llenaré de asquerosa tierra! ¡Y como guinda del pastel! Con algún que otro regalito que traeré...

Conteniendo mis ganas de zarandearla con frenesí, la detuve de golpe de su charlatanería.

O, bueno, quizás no me abstuviera de ello.

El quid de la cuestión es que la hice regresar de sus fantasías utópicas y logré que me prestase atención.

Casi salté de la alegría al reparar en que guardaba silencio para que hablara.

O, bueno, tal vez sí lo hiciera.

—¡Callie!— sonreí, nervioso— . ¿No crees que le estás dando mucha importancia a esto?

—No más de la debida y oportuna.—replicó simplemente.

—Hablo en serio, llevas semanas hablando de esa...batalla o lo que sea. Esos son menesteres de los caballeros de brillante armadura—mi cara se iluminó al pensar en ello, aunque luego de unos segundos, le dirigí una mirada de consternación— . ¡No me irás a decir que este extraño juego tuyo terminará en sangre!

A Callie pareció divertirle la situación, porque comenzó a ilustrar de una forma bastante gráfica y poco asertiva el procedimiento que iba a seguir para alzarse con la victoria "limpia y justamente". No pude evitar apartar la mirada. Solo el barajar esa posibilidad me daba náuseas. Y lo peor es que la veía capaz de hacerlo.

—¡Callie, déjate de jueguecillos!—exclamé, asustado.

—Y tú no le pidas peras al olmo, Alexy.— me sacó la lengua, juguetona.

Suspiré con cansancio y opté por retomar mi labor, por lo que continué realizando las medidas pertinentes para confeccionar un nuevo traje para una duquesa con su misma complexión.

Pese a que debía elaborar un vestido de gala despampanante e innovador, a fin de satisfacer las necesidades de la exigente oligarquía, mi mente vagó por el recuerdo de un antiguo diseño, trazado con la ayuda de Rosalya, sobre la podía constituir la vestimenta más apropiada para mi mejor amiga. Sería, sin atisbo de duda, una con tejidos livianos, para no restringirle la movilidad. No ansiaba nada pomposo ni extravagante.

Ella tan solo quería algo como ella, me había comentado.

Sencillo y práctico. Nada ostentoso ni excesivamente llamativo, pues anhelaba brillar por sus acciones y no por la indumentaria que tuviese al llevarlas a cabo. Algo loable, he de añadir, aunque solía estropear esa actitud noble con su característica palabrería.

Siendo franco, yo hacía semanas había elaborado un atuendo para Callie, pero no había encontrado ocasión alguna para dárselo. Quizás ya fuese hora.

Sacándome de mis pensamientos, en el preciso instante en el que iba a indicarle que había finalizado mi labor, tanto ella como yo nos percatamos del ajetreo y alboroto que parecían haberse adueñado con prontitud de la aldea.

Callie y yo nos miramos, inquisitivos, con la curiosidad grabada en nuestras expresiones. Y, entonces, como temía yo, lo escuchamos:

 _El hermoso sol aún más resplandece_

 _al vernos juntos, al observar cómo acontece_

 _este tierno amor, que prodigioso florece_

 _como una bella flor, un sentir que jamás perece_

 _¿Estarás conmigo, de día y cuando anochece?_

 _En este mundo sombrío, mi única luz tú eres_

 _Tan solo junto a mí, en mis brazos anhelo tenerte_

 _para cultivar este amor, que dulcemente crece_

 _De cualquier adversidad, yo prometo protegerte_

 _De todo quien ansíe hacerte mal te defenderé yo siempre_

 _Mi amor por ti no tiene fronteras, nada que asemeje_

 _La veraz razón de mi ser, de mi vida, es únicamente quererte_

La joven de castaña e indomable cabellera (alias, Callie) me dirigió una mirada cargada de estupefacción, confusión y temor. No obstante, estas emociones fueron pronto suplantadas por resentimiento, desazón y suspicacia. Le infundía coraje la situación, eso se podía detectar a kilómetros de distancia.

Vi cómo resopló con evidente hastío, mientras rodaba los ojos y golpeteaba incesantemente el suelo con el morderse el labio, en un halo meditabundo, me miró:

—Eso solo puede significar una cosa...¡Quiere camelárselos a todos y lavarles los sesos con sus elocuentes cursilerías!—murmuró, indignada—. Me temo que el duelo va a dar comienzo mucho antes de lo esperado. ¡Fijo que se las voy a hacer pasar canutas!

Antes de que saliera como una exhalación de mi sastrería (porque, como mejor amigo suyo que soy, sabía que iba a dirigirse a la plaza de la aldea a todo correr), la intercepté en el proceso y le tomé del brazo con firmeza.

Ella se detuvo en seco y volteó a regañadientes, haciendo una cómica mueca mientras se cruzaba de brazos. No pude evitar reírme levemente al vislumbrar en ella la expresión de mi hermano cuando solicitaba su colaboración en todo aquello que girara en torno a mis manufacturas textiles.

Después de recobrar la compostura, posé mi ojos en los suyos y contemplé con lujo de detalles precisamente lo que temía ver.

Sus ojos, chispeantes, desafiaban con la mirada. Centelleaban con flamante determinación, fulgente fiereza, vehemente competitividad y evidente impaciencia.

Entonces y solo entonces, supe yo cuanto debía hacer.

Era mi amiga, al fin y al cabo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra ir a la arena así ataviada, jovencita!—casi grité, sobresaltándola por mi repentina acción—. Una juglaresa de tu calibre no debe ir con estos andrajos. No, señor—acompañé mi declaración con un parsimonioso movimiento de cabeza—. Sígueme, tengo por aquí algo que debí haberte dado hace mucho tiempo.

Callista se desternilló de la risa al ver mi resplandeciente semblante cuando hube ultimado los detalles de su traje, de aquel sobre el cual tanto tiempo, sudor, lágrimas y amor había depositado, y la abracé efusivamente cuando opinó que era realmente hermoso.

Rosalya estaría orgullosa.

¡Esa sí que era una amiga de verdad!

Alguien que permaneciera contigo y accediera a ser mi modelo para los vestidos y trajes que con vocación y esfuerzo confeccionaba. No como alguien que conocía yo bien...

—Vamos, anda—la insté a salir con leves golpecitos en la cabeza—, sé que es muy importante para ti. ¡Le dejarás hecho piedra!

Sonrió con sutil malicia.

—Sí, y luego dejaré que se hunda en el profundo mar.

๑ ๑ ๑ ๑

El inmenso gentío vitoreaba con patente entusiasmo y júbilo. Clamaban su nombre con casta admiración y llenaban la plaza Amoris de intensos aplausos y exclamaciones de asombro. No cabían en sí de gozo ante tal portentosa actuación, podría decirse. Y no faltaría más, puesto que Lysandro estaba dándolo todo aquel ocaso.

Danzaba con gracia, con movimientos suaves y elegantes. Nada acrobáticos, pero ciertamente desenvueltos y diestros. Se movía como si bailara al son de la cálida brisa del lugar: Con arte y gentileza al mismo tiempo.

No me percaté de que estaba aplaudiendo yo también hasta notar la letal mirada de Callie fulminándome con intensidad la nuca. Fue entonces cuando paré de golpe y reí con nerviosismo.

—¡Mil gracias, damas y caballeros! Me complace ver que me acompaña tan amable audiencia hoy.—esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cargada de gratitud, mientras aceptaba gustoso la propina que le dejaban en su sombrero.

Contuve las ganas de dejarle algo pues, en tal caso, el siguiente convertido en piedra y arrojado al mar sería yo.

—Puras paparruchas. Es un adulador empedernido. Eso es lo que es.—refunfuñó, desdeñosa.

Sin atinar a replicar, Callie desapareció de inmediato entre la densa y bulliciosa muchedumbre y, mientras me devanaba los ojos buscándola con tesón, reconocí su aflautada voz.

...No...

Sí. La divisé en el centro de la plaza.

—¡Escuchadme con atención, señoras, señores y jovenzuelos!—canturreó con soberbia, cruzando justo cuando Lysandro se disponía a coger su pintoresca boina y arrebatándoselo en el proceso, haciendo que todas las monedas cayesen estrepitosamente al suelo—. ¡Él no es cuanto aparenta, no permanezcáis ciegos!

Callie le señaló descaradamente con su sombrero, mientras él la observaba sin comprender. Yo solo suspiré. Estaba montando un auténtico espectáculo y no sabía yo si era del bueno.

—¡Solo trata de embaucaros con su astucia certera!—aseveró, mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido—. ¡Solo no contaba conque yo, vuestra servidora, apareciera!—hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió al público.

Únicamente esperaba que hubiese preparado algo. Aunque, tratándose de menesteres juglarescos y de ella, tenía razones muy bien fundamentadas para dudarlo.

—¡Escuchadme con atención y os haré finalmente saber—se acercó peligrosamente al joven de albino cabello; lo vi retroceder torpemente—, quién es este muchacho y qué es lo que piensa hacer!

Lysandro carraspeó y, como si no hubiese sido consciente del humillante e inculpador discurso que acababa de recitar mi amiga, le sonrió.

—Qué grata sorpresa verte por aquí, Callista.

Él tenía intención de tomarle la mano y depositar un pequeño beso, pero ella la apartó con exagerada brusquedad.

—Ojalá pudiese decir lo mismo.—repuso con sequedad.

El joven juglar, aun así, le hizo una reverencia y mantuvo intacta su radiante sonrisa, mientras ella intentaba aniquilarlo con sus orbes.

La tensión del ambiente podía ser cortada con un cuchillo, ¡bien lo sabía yo!

—¿Qué te trae por estos lares?

—Las ganas de abofetearte, la verdad.

Lysandro exhaló un pequeño suspiro y su rostro se entristeció durante un lapso de tiempo tan corto, que me cuestioné si habrían sido o no figuraciones mías, porque lo vi después con su perenne media sonrisa.

 _A mí me trajo una corazonada, una intuición, un sentir_

 _A mí me trajo la emoción de que vendrías tú aquí_

 _A mí me trajo una idea, una duda, un pensamiento_

 _A mí me trajo la oportunidad de volver a tu encuentro_

Sus ojos, rutilantes y agudos, la escudriñaban con suma atención, esperando una reacción por su parte.

Ella, tras unos momentos, dibujó una desafiante sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios y enarcó una ceja con diversión.

—Qué fanfarrón y empalagoso eres—dijo, socarrona—. Así que empezamos ya la competencia de verso, ¿uh? ¡Acepto y, sin más, comienzo!

 _Como río que fluye_

 _y en el mar desemboca_

 _Como potente cascada_

 _y demoledoras olas_

 _Es este sentir, esta emoción_

 _incontenible, que nubla mi razón_

La multitud aplaudía sin cesar. Cada vez la plaza Amoris se atestaba más de personas que, entusiasmadas y ansiosas, no veían la hora de maravillarse con los hermosos poemas que ambos recitaban, cada vez, con mayor entonación y sentimiento.

Lysandro conservaba su semblante sereno y apacible aparentemente, elucubrando quién sabe qué.

Callista trataba de no perder los estribos, con una expresión corporal cada vez más tensa e inquieta.

Estarían, sin lugar a dudas, en la boca de todos por mucho tiempo.

 _Como espuma de mar,_

 _es mi corazón_

 _Turbio y azaroso,_

 _sin color propio;_

 _triste y desdichado,_

 _rompiendo en las olas_

 _que lo ahogan poco a poco_

Callie le retó con la mirada a que prosiguiera, pues era su turno.

Parecía exhausta, aunque no hubiese hecho ejercicio de ningún tipo. La veía cansada y apática, nada en relación con el atrevimiento y vigor con los que interrumpió descaradamente las conversaciones y murmullos, ocupando el centro de atención antes.

¿Qué le sucedía?

Decidí reflexionar sobre el asunto.

Que yo recordara, Callie no había dirigido más de dos palabras (tajantes y groseras) a Lysandro desde hacía meses. Me había convencido de que no tramaba nada con él, de que le era totalmente indiferente ya.

Con quien sí se relacionaba hace tiempo ella era con Rosa. Oh, sí. ¡Antes trabajaba conmigo! Era una estilista como había pocas. ¡Realmente simpática, creativa e ingeniosa! Siempre podía contar con sus aportes sobre moda en mis diseños. ¡Era fabulosa!

Ensombrecí mi expresión de repente.

Es cierto. Rosalya y Callista habían dejado de hablarse de un día para otro, sin motivo que yo conociese.

Atando cabos y tejiendo los hilos sueltos de estos recientes sucesos, observé a ambos juglares con total entendimiento.

Creía haber descubierto el porqué oculto tras sus máscaras de indiferencia.

 _Impetuoso el viento_

 _Impetuoso el sol_

 _Impetuosa la lucha_

 _que padece mi interior_

 _Aquella que nunca aprendió,_

 _que con sus ojos jamás vio,_

 _que capaz no fue_

 _de abrir más su corazón_

Lysandro respondió ante el poema entonado por Callie con un profundo suspiro cargado de pesar. Se cubrió su rostro con ambas manos durante eternos segundos, para luego fijar su mirada bicolor en mi amiga.

La observó atentamente, seguramente evocando recuerdos del doloroso pasado que amenazaba con controlar finalmente sus acciones. Podía ver, incluso a metros de distancia, que sufría tanto como Callie, aunque ella no se percatase.

El muchacho tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel y podía vislumbrar cómo debatía para sí mismo, cómo su corazón agonizaba, cómo trataba de mantener la calma y actuar con normalidad...sin éxito.

Callista, por su parte, apenas podía alzar la mirada.

Deduje yo que, si en algún momento se incorporaba, todos seríamos testigos de sus lágrimas silenciosas...que darían comienzo a una cascada devastadora.

—Callista—pronunció su nombre en voz baja, casi inaudible, mientras se le acercaba con inseguridad—. Callista...

Lysandro parecía acariciar con amor y añoranza cada una de las letras que componían su nombre y eso tan solo agravó la desgarradora situación en la que ella misma se estaba ahogando sin ser consciente.

El juglar le tomó de la mano y ella no lo rechazó, como había hecho anteriormente. De hecho, pude comprobar, a juzgar por los débiles espasmos que causaban sus sollozos, que no tenía fuerzas para nada. Se hallaba destrozada.

El muchacho la rodeó con sus brazos, temeroso en un inicio pero decidido al final, y le susurró algo al oído.

Algo que nadie escuchó jamás, pero que dejó perpleja y sin habla a la joven.

Un par de versos que le despojaron de todo la aflicción en la que se había inmerso y que le devolvieron el color a su rostro, así como aquel sentimiento que creía y me había asegurado, escandalizada, haber olvidado ya.

El rostro de Callista se convirtió en la viva imagen del asombro, la comprensión, el arrepentimiento y el cariño en el transcurso de segundos.

Las gentes exclamaron con sorpresa, mientras veían cómo estos dos contrincantes, adversarios y rivales, en apariencia desconocidos y enemigos, compartían un bello y hermoso beso, anhelado profundamente por ambos desde hacía mucho.

Si no fuera porque me lo narró más adelante, probablemente yo formaría ahora parte de aquellos grupos que propagan cotilleos, especulaciones y rumores entre la villa.

No obstante, ella me lo contó más tarde.

Aquella que había escuchado componer a Lysandro con su incondicional compañero, el silencio.

Aquella que había llorado por los acontecimiento que, sin querer, había desencadenado.

Aquella que sufrió, en soledad, la pérdida de dos amigos muy queridos.

Sí, ella.

Rosalya.

 _Son tus caricias mi perdición_

 _y tus besos mi condena_

 _Son tus abrazos mi afición_

 _y tu voz mis días llena_

 _Son tus ojos el alba_

 _y tu sonrisa mi luz_

 _Sé tú mis alas_

 _Sé mi mundo tú_

 **Es un one-shot que escribí expresamente para un concurso de Corazón de Melón Amino :v No gané, pero me gustó mucho 3**

 **La 'Sucrette'/'Lynn' se llama Callista :3 (Tal vez la use para más fics de CdM, quién sabe, y quizás haga algún dibujo de ella ^^)**

 **El narrador es, evidentemente, Alexy c: No sé, me vino genial x3 El lugar donde todo comenzaba era una sastrería y...¿quién mejor como sastre que Alexy? Su hermano seguro que no :v ya lo dejó Alexy clarito xD**

 **El joven amieneamor de nuestra joven Callista es nada más y nada menos que Lysandro :3 Le pega demasiado ser juglar *0* Qué lindo que es, por favooor 3**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y saludos a través de la pantalla! :D**

 **(El fic está publicado en Wattpad 'Keilitales' y en CDMA 'MeLoDy')**


End file.
